


Devil's Prince

by BabySky



Series: Weishin Universe [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Weishin, sleeping beauty!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/pseuds/BabySky
Summary: Do not try to save the prince.





	Devil's Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I write this instead of sleeping. English in not my main so.. please ignore any grammatical errors.

Wooseok was painting his fifth canvas when Jinhyuk bursted carelessly into his room, his wings smashing two empty cans onto the wall, but Wooseok didn’t move a bit. 

“Someone is on the way.” Jinhyuk says while picking the cans and put it back to the table. “Fair enough, white horse, great sword, eyes fiery with love, probably, or anger, or tiredness, i don’t know.” 

Wooseok shrugged. The aurora in his canvas were half-done, but surely Jinhyuk knows it’ll be another masterpiece. “Alone?” 

Jinhyuk nodded in Wooseok’s shoulder. “Mm, alone.” 

“He didn’t bring extra horse for me?” 

“Didn’t see any.” 

Jinhyuk could see the prince bickering. He throw his brush to the floor. A splatter of green added onto the wooden floor. 

“It’s a no, then.” 

The winged man giggling, tip of his wings caressing Wooseok’s fair cheek. “Should i kill him, then?” 

Wooseok hummed an acceptance. “And bring the horse. I run out of canvases.” 

“Your wish is my command, Wooseok.”

  
  
  


Jinhyuk were already floating in the air, exercising his muscles before taking out another stupid prince while Wooseok called out his name from the balcony. He flied back to his prince almost immediately. 

“Forgetting something?” Wooseok teased. His flirtatious smile rosen, Jinhyuk couldn’t help himself from smiling ear-to ear. He waited. 

“Come here.” Jinhyuk flied back a little, inviting Wooseok to jump into free air. “Come here, prince, and take you daily kisses.” His wings clapped persuasively, and a second after, Wooseok jumped from the two hundreds meters high balcony, knowing that Jinhyuk would catch him in halfway. 

He did. He catch Wooseok right in the shoulder, hugging the prince tight and taking him one kilometers away from land. Wooseok laughed when the wind slapping his hair, playing with his blond locks, nothing to see but endless green field, and one white dot; his tower. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Jinhyuk hummed softly in his ear. Wooseok turning his face towards Jinhyuk, admiring his deep black eyes and his tiny horn. 

“It always beautiful.” Wooseok answered. Jinhyuk smiled, rewarding him with a soft, chaste kiss. It tastes like berries and something dry, like half-dried acrylic, creamy yet harsh, incomparable duality from the winged man, for Wooseok only. “Kiss me again.” he breathed, and Jinhyuk couldn’t tell him no. 

  
  
  


Late night when Jinhyuk returned with a big bundle made from horse skin filled with few wooden sticks and fresh meats, Wooseok greeting him in his favourite white silken robes, bare legs crossed in his newly made bed, attempting Jinhyuk with alluring eyes. Jinhyuk smashed him onto bed, enthusiastically kissing him like no tomorrow, made the prince a moaning mess under his bare body. 

Jinhyuk smells like sun and blood, and end of his kiss tastes like raw flesh and burnt hair, but Wooseok didn’t care. He never care. 

  
  
  
  
  


For years, tale about princess trapped in the tower by a devil were spreading across the kingdoms. Many princes and knights tried to save her, but those who tried never return. Rumors said they were killed by the devil. 

They were right. Except it was a prince, and it was the prince himself who asks the devil to took him few years ago. The devil, who has been captivated by the endearing beauty of the prince, complied with no answer. Then he killed every warrior who came for the prince, taking their brave soul as supper and sacrificed their body for Hell. 

The Prince were his, and forever it’ll be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave comment ^°^


End file.
